earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
New Ulm
New Ulm New Ulm is a city located in Eastern Panama, bordering it's sister city of New Graz, Lawyer Island, and the Darien Gap. The city was founded on October 31st, 2018. The city was founded during the early days of Panama in a time of uncertainty with the new release of TN, however despite this was able to flourish. It was also the second town to be made in the region of Panama, and the first town on the Panama mainland. History Terra Nova Pre-founding The idea of New Ulm dated back to classic as a Resurrection of Ulm using modern architecture and in a more open space, while holding onto the legacy of Ulm. The idea was initially abandoned for Nunavut, and when TN was announced the idea of PWW. However, the idea to create a Panama Republic was fostered by Oretin and Paper and the two went on to establish a discord for Panama and the cities therein. There the first five cities were planned, Tortuga (later moved to Maracaibo), Lawyer Island, Panama City, New Graz, and New Ulm. On the release of Terra Nova, New Ulm was quickly made using Havanan gold. First Week The first week of TN was a vibrant one for the new town, with Panamans coming and going to setup their own cities. New Ulm as such became a trade hub very quickly, though no buildings were made at first. For the first few days extensive mining took place. Citizens of New Ulm also became famous for their political cartoons that heavily supported the PBC political party of Panama and the presidency of New Graz resident Oretin. After deliberation the Panama Canal was put under construction, with meteoric work completing the entire top half in a single day, of a 10x2 chunk canal. Internal deepening continued for far longer however to make the canal more pristine. Continued Work As November continued New Ulm saw further development, with the deepened canal taking a long time but making steady progress. The first skyscraper, New Ulm Tower, also began construction relatively quickly using sand imported from Tortuga. Gucci Interlude Panama Established When Panama was founded ig after enough gold was gathered, mayor paper had to leave the city in order to found Panama City and the nation itself. The city as such came under the rule of GucciGangsta. Gucci helped establish the turtle trade in Panama as it was under his reign that the first ever turtle reached Panama. He also pledged to return the town to paper once the Presidency was passed along in the next election. After an eventful presidency the town was returned without issue on December 1st. Rapid Urbanization The Road System Immediately after regaining New Ulm, Juez Paper surrounded Panama City in claims to uphold the constitution and expanded the town massively, making it the largest city in the Panama Core. Roads were quickly established and the structure of the city took shape. Skele also began building the Cathedral of Saint sans. The city experienced a large wave of flattening making the landscape easier for construction. Mafia Ties New Ulm became the new center of the Panama Mafia after Tropisch fell. Panama Mafia leader Skele commissioned the construction of the Cathedral of Saint sans and a new neighborhood was established in the shadow of the Cathedral, a small favella known as Mafiatown. This neighborhood began attracting new residents, making New Ulm the most populous city in the Panama core. This remained until the Mafia inevitably dissolved. Oretin Street Slowly but surely the population of New Ulm began to grow, with a significant active populous. Many moved to the filled up Lil Soc neighborhood (once Mafiatown) and began to help develop the city. One citizen known as Puppy built a bakery, and another named Doge constructed a shop and began writing for the newspaper. There were also continued gang skirmishes as Wanamans attempted to riot and kill East Panamanians, however they were largely crushed with a peace being drawn up. The street saw a Pet Shop, the Panama Post Headquarters, a Bakery, a general store, and plans for a Wanaman embassy. Rising of the Towers The main goal of New Ulm, to be a modern city, began to truly be fulfilled in late December. It was then when the city finished construction of New Ulm Tower and constructed Bubble Tower. Buildings New Ulm has worked since it's infamous start of being a rather empty town, to now hosting a significant works project and construction of tall skyscrapers, with plans to create a truly modern city. Panama Canal The Panama Canal is under construction and is planned to be a world wonder featuring large ships, gates with bridges, and a statue of voiceoverpete. It is a national work project and the claims are shared between New Graz and New Ulm. The project is still ongoing for the past 2 months and has seen great strides. The current goals are to finish the walling and flooring, add more bridges, begin ship construction relatively soon, and make the gates. The importance of claiming it all is also visible though has yet to be achieved. New Ulm Tower New Ulm Tower is the first skyscraper under construction, and serves as a town hall for the nation. Despite being a skyscraper, the tower does not actually have floors that go upward, but rather has a complex system of underground floors that keep the wealth of the town through storage complexes, mob farms (as of now only sheep and parrots are kept in the tower), and other utilities. The tower also serves as a town spawn, with plans to put an information board to help new residents go around. The flawed design is the reason for a lack of upper floors, creating a sort of upside down tower. Despite a simple design, construction has been massively slowed due to the scarcity of Ink Sacks. The first part was essentially finished within 2 days, but the inability of New Ulm to acquire adequate ink sacks led to a delay that lasted over a month. On the 23rd however, a method was found to gain ink sacks very quickly as the prior method was actually incorrect, leading to the rapid finishing of the tower as the black centerpiece was added. Cathedral of Saint Sans The Cathedral of Saint Sans is the largest church in all of Panama and was built by SmileySkeleton after the fall of Tropisch. The cathedral was the first major project to be finished in the city and saw many neighborhoods built around it. The church is the largest structure in the city currently spanning across 7 chunks and features the famed alter of sans and a massive catacomb system that is rumored to have housed it's founder, Skele. Bubble Tower Bubble Tower is the second skyscraper built in New Ulm and the first one to be finished. It features a unique design that has multiple glass bubbles (7 in total) stacked on top of each other, hence it's name. The use of the tower is not yet determined but the construction of it marked the beginning of mass urban development of New Ulm. The skyscraper is relatively short at only 76 tall and stands across the canal, easily view-able from Wanama. Political Affiliation PBC The city of New Ulm is the political center of the PBC party of Panama. Because Panama is a Republic, it is relatively decentralized, with a multitude of parties located in different regions vying for different interests. The PBC party, also known as the Panama Blue Conservatives, is a constitutional conservative party that pledges to prevent excessive territorial expansion, make Panama extremely wealthy off of trade, and maintain a neutral status of the world. The party is the opposite of the NPP, and currently rules Panama under the presidency of Paper. New Ulm has been a significant center of this party, with the other city being New Graz. Notable People * paperpikmin * GucciGangsta Category:Towns